User blog:DA151874/MY FNAF TIMELINE HEADCANON
WARNING! ALL OF THIS IS SPECULATION AND FANFICTION, NONE OF THIS IS FACT Location 1: Fredbear's Family Diner The first stop is in 1974, with Fredbear's Family Diner. The animatronics are Fredbear and Chilly the penguin. Chilly was added for the youngsters for the "cool" factor. They were owned by Fredbear Company, and were in business for 2 years. Once they received complaints about bad service or lackluster food storage, the place had to shut down. They reopened in 1980 as Freddy's Pizza. Fredbear was reworked into Freddy Fazbear and Chilly's parts were removed to help build the new animatronics. Location 2: Freddy's Pizza The next stop in the timeline is in 1980, where the place re opened as Freddy's Pizza. The place had Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate, Balloon Boy, and later Treble the Penguin, made out of Chilly's parts. The place was widely complimented until they hired a man. He would help security nightworkers and was fired about a disagreement with payment. However, he came back and murdered a child in 1983. The place dropped severely in popularity, and due to budget losses they had to scrap Treble and Bonnie, selling parts for money. Eventually, popularity came back but they decided to instead of bring back the old, add a new attraction, the Be-A-Freddy attraction! The kids put on a golden suit and pretended to serve customers. This was ultimately scrapped due to ANOTHER murder in 1985 because of less and less people showing up and they ultimately scrapped parts of every animatronic and completely sold BB. They announced their return in 1987 after shutting down in 1986. Location 3: The NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza The third stop starts and ends in 1987, with the New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They had a whopping amount of animatronics, including Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Foxy, Toy Bonnie, a new Balloon Boy and The Puppet. After a few months, fixing up Foxy 2.0 the ventriloquist was too much money and they left her to be a put together and take apart attraction. This was when the third murder occurred. This resulted in a SEVERE slash in paychecks for employees, but they kept all business going. 5 more murders occurred, this one all children lured away by a man wearing the scrapped Be-A-Freddy costume. This caused the pizzeria to go bankrupt and they were forced to shut down, selling all the new animatronics for money. Location 4: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza The next stop is in 1993, with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The murderer has finally been caught and executed and a new security system has been added. The animatronics are Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Pirate Foxy, Chica Chicken, and Treble was brought back for a few months before being scrapped, due to scary appearance. After there was the "Bite of 87" which happened on 1994/8/7, hence the name, where Foxy malfunctioned and bit a child, who survived, but caused the company to once again go almost bankrupt. The last week involved a new nightworker who would go on to become the manager, Mike Schmidt. Location 5: Freddy and Friends Pizza Palace Our final stop is in 2007-2009, where the restaurant FINALLY reopened with brand new animatronics. The place was lackluster, and they eventually went bankrupt for one final time in 2008. Category:Blog posts